<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amarti, mio malgrado by blossomingflox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205596">Amarti, mio malgrado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomingflox/pseuds/blossomingflox'>blossomingflox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i guess?, lots of feelings, molto frustrante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomingflox/pseuds/blossomingflox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[CHOG SPOILERS]</p><p>Thomas prova ad odiare Alastair ma non ci riesce, Alastair odia se stesso e vorrebbe che lo facessero anche gli altri. Ne parlano, e forse si sblocca qualcosa.</p><p>Fic brevissima da leggere come continuazione di uno snippet di Chain of Iron pubblicato da Cassandra Clare su Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amarti, mio malgrado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Odero, si potero; si non, invitus amabo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’ve been trying to hate you,” Thomas said quietly, “for what you did to Matthew. You richly deserve to be hated for what you have done.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alastair’s dark eyes glittered. “It wasn’t just his mother I slandered. It was your father, too. You know it. So you don’t have to—to act all high-minded about this. Stop pretending you are only upset on behalf of Matthew. Hate me on your own behalf, Thomas.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Smettila!</p><p>Thomas lo aveva esclamato con foga, stupendo entrambi. Rendendosene conto, abbassò la voce e ripeté con tono severo e più composto:-Smettila di fare così.</p><p>Le sopracciglia folte di Alastair si aggrottarono, lo sguardo interrogativo.</p><p>-Quello che intendo è che…-non finì la frase, rilasciando invece un profondo sospiro e passandosi una mano in mezzo ai capelli. Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio prima che si arrischiasse a continuare.</p><p>-Quello che intendo è che questa furia masochistica non ti fa bene, Alastair-gli stava parlando con una voce bassa e calma, gli occhi fissi nei suoi.</p><p>-Hai detto e fatto delle cose tremende,-proseguì, e il ragazzo davanti a lui a quelle parole non poté più sopportare il contatto visivo, spostando lo sguardo sul metro di pavimento in mezzo a loro-ma è passato tanto tempo, ti sei scusato e pentito. La situazione non è più nelle tue mani. Matthew potrebbe non perdonarti mai, ma tu… tu perdona te stesso.</p><p>Thomas vide Alastair deglutire, il movimento quasi impercettibile del pomo d’Adamo che si alzava, e poi umettarsi le labbra con la lingua. Per un attimo pensò che non gli avrebbe risposto.</p><p>Poi si ritrovò di nuovo a fissarlo negli occhi neri e sentì il cuore stringersi dolorosamente di fronte ad un’espressione così aperta e sofferente come mai l’aveva vista sul volto di Alastair Carstairs.</p><p>-Io… non so se posso farlo. Non so se ce la faccio, Thomas-disse alla fine, boccheggiando. Le mani erano chiuse a pugno, rigide lungo i fianchi.</p><p>Senza rendersi davvero conto dei suoi movimenti l’altro fece un passo avanti e sollevò la mano, portandola a scostare una ciocca corvina che copriva l’occhio destro di Alastair. Gliela posizionò dietro l’orecchio.</p><p>-Vorrei solo… poter tornare indietro. Farei tutto in modo diverso, e-fu interrotto dallo sguardo di Thomas e dal suo segno di diniego. La sua mano intanto era scivolata giù, e ora gli stava accarezzando la guancia.</p><p>-Non si può tornare indietro. Hai fatto del male a Matthew, ai suoi genitori, a me e alla mia famiglia. Sei stato crudele, Alastair.</p><p>La verità di quelle parole, insieme al tono pacato e al modo dolce in cui gli stava toccando la pelle, lo fecero sentire come se Thomas lo stesse lentamente trapassando a fil di spada.</p><p>-Non puoi cancellare ciò che hai fatto, ma puoi andare avanti. Devi andare avanti. Non continuare a fare inutilmente del male a te stesso. <em>Ti prego.</em></p><p>Le ultime parole le aveva sussurrate a voce così bassa che, pensò Alastair stupidamente, se fossero stati ad un centimetro in più di distanza non l’avrebbe sentito. Si sentiva scosso, e si rese conto di stare tremando.</p><p>-<em>Non sei solo</em>-gli disse infine Thomas. Una ruga d’espressione gli increspava la pelle fra le sopracciglia castane. Intorno al naso aveva una spruzzata di lentiggini chiarissime.</p><p>Abbassò la mano che ancora gli reggeva la guancia, e per un attimo le loro dita si toccarono. Alastair sentì una scarica elettrica percorrergli la schiena.</p><p>Poi vide Thomas voltarsi e andarsene, incamminandosi verso casa.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>questa fic minuscola è stata scritta di tutta fretta fra ieri notte e oggi pomeriggio e mi ha sottratto momenti preziosi di sonno e di studio, ma lo snippet di cc mi ha ispirato e non potevo non sfogarmi. fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>